A Minecraft story
by Rookie-writer.com
Summary: follow the tail of 4 friends as they get teleported in to minecraft and feel how it would be to actualy live in Minecraft. *this is my very first story of any thing so please dont hate*
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I am ( ) and this is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it

**Disclaimer:**_** : I do not own Minecraft. Jeb, Notch and the rest of the Mojang dose**_

_**The first night.**_

I awoke in my room I scratch my messy hair and look to my alarm clock as it read **4:00 AM. **I groaned and got out of bed and went to the kitchen and put two pieces of toast in the toaster drank some milk, got the butter and breadboard. I walked back to my room and picked up my laptop and turned it on. After a bit I hear the toaster 'pop' and hurried to get the toast out on the breadboard I then shuffled to the drawers and got a butter knife and spread butter on the toast. Getting a plate I then go into my room and logging on my laptop _"while that load I'll get dressed" _I thought. After going through my drawer's I put on a red tee shirt saying 'mess with the best, you die like the rest.' In curvy writing, white camo-styled hoodie, denim jeans', black fingerless-gloves, my blue head phones on the ear pieces in the middle on the right side was red like blood on the other end it was green like grass around my neck. I check my laptop to see both Skype and Minecraft on I click on Internet Explorer and type in Hotmail and check my inbox have 3 messages one from 'centor', one from 'fat ninja' and the last one from kian. I look through them and each asked to Skype me at **4:30 AM** _'huh I wonder why?' _I think to myself. I crack my joints then heading to my bathroom and looked in the mirror and look over myself and ticking a mental check list _'slight stubble: check, cool and gangsta looking': check, red and green heterochromia: check,' _I am snapped out of my thought's by the default Skype ring tone I rushed to my laptop and checked the caller id it was centor I clicked 'answer'. "Hello centor how are you man." I asked. "Alright and board" he replied "oh well want to play Minecraft while we wait for F.N and kian." I enquired "Shure sound's good" I started to bring up Minecraft selected multiplayer joined 'my server' and done the routine the other two joined latter.

"Ok guy's I am going for a run for a bit be back in 5 minutes" I said the reply was a chorus of 'see you later' I slipped on my parkour shoes, grabbed my phone and iPod turned the song 8-obituary original Minecraft rap. Walked silently out of my house and started the jog. When I returned home I checked my Email to see one from Mojang. Why do I have a letter from Mojang? I opened the letter it read 'to all minecrafter's who want to experience Minecraft like it's real life click on yes if not then no.' now THAT got my attention I went on Skype to see what the other's think about this but no answer_. 'Hmmm I wonder where they went.'_ I went back to the Email and pressed 'yes' little did I know that the letter was being literal about Minecraft was to be reality…

**Ok so how did you like it? Next chap will be up soon..**

**So any one have an idea or character you would like to see just ask**

**In the mean time I am peace! =P**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello it's me on the second chapter of Minecraft Story. Sorry for the short start last time on chapter four I will try to make different pov's

_**Disclaimer I do not own Minecraft Jeb, Notch and Mojang do...**_

_**The first night -part 2-**_

When my thought came back I looked quickly around to find somewhere near 2 million people in a completely white area. As I look at their faces none are my friends. _'Where the FUCK am I.' _bumped into me. "Sorry." A feminine voice says "it's alright. No harm done." I say turning my head to see who it was. A girl. She was Caucasian Her hair was black at shoulder length her build was petit, long athletic legs, brown eyes, skinny jeans and a pail green shirt and skate shoos. "Hi I am jasmine. What about you?" she asked. I put my hand out "I am Shane. Nice to meet you.

_**DAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU.**_

A sharp buzzing sound rings out stoping all the talking we look for the spot the sound came from with no luck then a loud voice boomed "**welcome all minecrafter's to your new life in Minecraft but listen up cause I will only say this once when you enter everything will be up to you.**" Everyone started to look around for the owner of the voice. "**you will only have one life and if you die you stay dead. Your goal is to just live a life. You each get a friend of your choosing. You have 5 minutes before auto choosing. There are already people in Minecraft living. Some things will change in Minecraft from the game you all played and loved. So your partner selection starts now….**"

I along with everyone else started to panic as I looked for my friends hoping to see them but to no avail I did see some YouTube minecrafter's (like me but I am not well known[1] ) like sly fox hound, immortal HD, Tobuscus, narcotics HD, and a few more I can't remember their names tho. I feel a hand on my back and I turn to see jasmine looking worried. "What's wrong can't find your friends?" I ask she quickly nods. "is it all right if we partner up Shane? We don't have to just thought to ask because I can't see my friends and neither can you. So what do you think?" she asks passing a worried glance to me. '_Hmm well I got nothing to lose or gain from this partnership and she is right.' _"Ok I will do you want to lead or should i?" "Both" she answer's after a thought.

_**DAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**_

"**Times up. Starting up teleportation… commencing in 10, 9, 8, 7**" I look at jasmine as she looks to me "well I guess we are starting a friendship now huh?" **4** "he. You know that sounded very corny?" she asked raising her eye brow **1** "yep" I say with a faint smile. **0. **I start to feel nauseous and awkward then….

"_Nothing."_

I woke before jasmine a little bit away from her deciding to leave her for a bit I checked the position of the sun noticing it only started to rise. Another thought hit me '_I am only good in snow and forest biome's so what biome are we in?_' I quickly check and release a sigh of good luck to me. "It's snow." I say out loud getting in a bit of a daze just to be startled by jasmine stirring from sleep "well better get started on a house" with that in mind I jump up and walked to jasmine and shook her awake. "Come on sleepy head we have to build a house and tools so let's get that ass in gear" I say my face was the only thing showing that I didn't want to work from how lazy I am. "Just ten more minuets please? She asks sleepily hardly opening her eye. "Fine I'll start on the house. But you owe me a solid." I say with a stern look. "mm-Kay" she says with a lazy smile. "Bitch" I growl while walking to the spot with more trees "And loving it. Every damn bit." Says quietly to herself.

After a few minutes on punching trees and luckily lumberjack mod is on I look to the sky hoping to get a good sign of the sun. "We have half hour to get a house. I'll have to get her to help though." I sigh loudly "What's happing to me I used to be sadistic and antisocial, heck I hate most of the world. Hmm well I have a dollar so I can do heads or tail to see if I can her _A _chance." I start to feel for that dollar. "Hmm where is that doll-ha there you are." Pulling out the dollar well you can have heads so here goes nothing and best of luck to you jasmine. I say flicking the dollar up. Spin. Spin. Spin. Spin. I reach out grab the dollar. And slap it on my wrist... And it's heads. Fuck me. I suck at being social well I flipped it so I have to _try_ "you have god and luck on your side jasmine." I look to the sun one more time to confirm the sun's position 'yep around thirty minutes. I hope jasmine done something good at least. And the only way to know than I should run.' Starting out to a sprint I notice a figure in the distance looking over his shoulder at me just staring… then just walking down and away. '_was that Herobrine?_'

By the time I got back to where we 'spawned' jasmine actually made a foundation (8x8) and it looks roomie "hi" she says nonchalantly. "Well at least I didn't do _all_ the work. Hay do you believe in Herobrine?" I ask. "Not really why seen him?" she questions "Possibly but I could have been another person." I say mildly "Yea that is true. So want to help out with the house? Or are we going to discuss a ghost?" she says looking around. "Shure what do you have? I'll get on the job of making the rest." I say walking to the foundation "hmm six wool, a workbench, a sword, and twelve wood. You?" she looks back and sees two walls finished four blocks high "umm." I stop working "thirty-two wood and seven stacks of planks six apples and fourteen saplings so where are good." I say cheerfully

After the house was built (two large chests, two beds, crafting table in corner,32 torches , and beds at the back wall) we took shifts at watching the door with zombies, spiders, and skeleton add the son of never returning home it makes for an uncomfortable night. But went on without any problems at morning we made a list of thing to do. "So what should we do? Look for our friends or just stay here?" she questions tiredly "well both really 'cause I want to look for them but we should stay here. So I can only think of one good choice on that. We stay here getting supplies and every now and then we will look for people. Once we have a good amount we leave and find a better place to live. When we have found a lot of people I am hoping to find a castle to live nearby for protection. What do you think?" I say putting a lazy gaze on her "good plan." She says a bit surprised for that answer "just now really." I say yawning out of boredom "Good 'because you're doing a lot of work tomorrow." I say closing my eye's 'damn' is all I hear before I started tacking my nap…

**Well that's it hope you liked and chapter 3 will come soon sorry if something is wrong or sounds stupid (troll face)**

**[1] I do have a YouTube channel but no Minecraft yet but I hope to do some commentary's soon and ya that's it**


	3. Chapter 3

** here sorry about not updating the story but I have been lazy and busy at school and I hope to get writing again.**

**Anyway on with the story….**

I woke with a start sweat down my face. I sit up and remember where I am.

In minecraft….

I get my clothes on and go outside to get a better view about our location and I realised that its midnight. A bit hilly, the ocean to the left of the house is being illuminated and the woods to the right are dark as shit. I sigh and go back inside thinking what to do later. After what seem like an hour I hear a scream coming from outside. I jump up and bolt out the door and slam it behind me and run into the forest. As I was getting worried about this person assuming the worst I yell out "where are you!?" I wait a few seconds for a reply then I hear it "over here HELP ME!" I hear a bit to my right and I run in that direction and not to long I see a girl huddled an arrow stuck in her arm and a few zombies closing in on her. I jump on the middle zombie breaking its back. I slam my fist in the face of the one to my left leaving the other one to claw my back. I round house kick the right zombie causing it to fall on a rock and go unconscious. "Wait!" I hear the girl say in panic. "What...why?" I say confused looking at her. She was wearing a thin tattered light but dark hue green shirt and dark blue denim pants. Her hair is brighter than her shirt and matted with blood and her eyes are very light grey. "Because there my family…."

_Huh?_

I steer at her in shock "what…." I say "there my family…please stop attacking them…"she says getting teary eyed "two things one you look more alive than un-dead and second why where you screaming for help?" I question her "well to the first thing…. it's a rare thing to mob's that we are…. mostly human but we are definitely…. the mob in my case zombie….and the other is because I am shot…. And very ….scared…. please stop attacking us…." She says crying "_great I made a girl cry well done dipstick." _I sigh "well sorry for violently attacking your family and possible killing one." I say sheepishly looking at the ground. _"Huh I am out at night and haven't been attacked yet... Hmm"_ I thought to myself "its ok you thought I was in danger." She says looking more stable "wait you're not mad at me. Not going to kill me, rape me, hit me, or some form of abuse at me." I say cautiously "probably a bite at your flesh or punch you in the face and why would I rape you? And we both forgot about my family…" we both look around to see that they fled. "Do you want me to take you home? Or are you all right by yourself?" I look at and she seems to be sad. I walk up to her. "What's wrong?" I ask "they don't want me… because I a… a…. A FREAK AND UNNATURAL" she starts crying her eye's out. I sigh "would like to be with me and my friend for a while?" I ask her. She looks up "r-really?" she asks teary eyed "sure but there will be some rules and I would like to know your name" I tell her crouching next to her "I- I am Yaebi and I'll try to follow the rules" she says cheering up a bit "good now let get out of here before something bad happens" after six minutes we arrive at our home and open the door to see jasmine asleep so we tiptoe pass her into my room "this is my room you can use the bed if you want to and the rule is that you don't eat me or jasmine and I'll give you food ok? Is that all right with you?" I ask her "yeah that's not a problem." She says with a bright smile. I look outside to see that it's nearly day time "well I am going to start a mine you behave ok" I tell her "ok~~~" she says happily. I walk out to jasmine and shake her awake. "huh what's going on, what are you doing waking me up?" jasmine asked bleary eyed "we are going to start a mine to day and gather some food before we die of starvation if that's all right with you. Oh and before I forget we have a new friend Yaebi the zombie is living with us but don't worry she promised not to attack us if I give her my shear of food." Jasmine just looks at me in shook "WHAT!" she yells at me "do you not find that letting a zombie in our home wrong at all!" she continues "not at all really besides she's kind and a bit of a cry baby plus she's mostly human so no harm done really" I say calmly she just looks at me in horror "fine but if she does something suspicious ill kill her, you and any other mobs you bring in." she says threatening me come on and let's get a mine shaft done and gather food so we don't die." I say happily that the conversation was over

about six hours later we have a three by three shaft going down 80 meters, three pigs and a cow in a small pen a bit behind our house two stacks of wood and eleven and a half cobble stone and 8 pork chops and beef. All in all it was a good day. Probably too good? But I'll enjoy it for now. Me Yaebi and jasmine are getting ready to have lunch I made two furnaces a table and three chairs waiting for the food to be cooked. "So Yaebi how have you been for the last six hours while I was mining and jasmine getting food?" I ask curiously "all right but I was a little lonely." She says with a sad smile "he he you almost said my minecraft player name. any way I hope we can stop you from being lonely too much." I say nonchalantly "r-r-really…?"She says tearfully "yea but don't expect allot from me alright cause I am anti-social and hate the world kind of guy. Let's just say I have had a bad history. And I'll give you a chance because I feel responsible for that incident with your family and all that…" I say sheepishly rubbing my head. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I look down to see that Yaebi was hugging me while crying softly on me. "t-thank you so much…" a loving smile touched my face "it's alright" I say patting her head softly. I look around when I feel a pair of eyes on me to see jasmine is watching with the food in her arms quiet and watching the talk she sighs softly "so you have put your plan to action?" she accuses me "yea so what?" I reply "nothing. Let's eat."

After lunch I took a nap, which wasted three hours of my life. I couldn't find a sheep anywhere and came back home to talk to the girls.

"Well I couldn't find a sheep so Yaebi you will have to share whit me or jasmine…ah… so who will it be?" I ask awkwardly "you…" she says with a blush "oh… ahh… you sure?" I question and she nods jasmine gave me a wired look. "Well I guess that settles that…" I continue nervously rubbing my neck "well I am going to bed so… night…" I say at last and shuffle to bed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**DREAM**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I see The centurion in the plains… looking at a castle "almost there" he says now I see hunter and NF are there in bad shape but there looking out for each other that's good I hope they don't die soon or later for that matter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**DREAM**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake to banging on the door I get out of my bed and make sure not to wake Yaebi and carefully go to the door

When I am at the door I open it to see 5 people in iron gear and a guy in diamond all carrying an iron sword. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?" I growl at them for waking me up so early. The guy in diamond forced his way in pushing me aside "I'll take it you are the leader here so again who the hell are you?" I glear at the man for thinking he can do as he please. "I am here because there has been reported strange activity. So I here as her majesty requested it. From what I see here you have violated the grounds of the royal kingdoms snow biome and here by under arrest for vandalism." The man says in a gruff voice. Next thing I know he punches me until I am knocked out

**Well I am sooo fucking sorry this took so long I have been lazy, had witers block, and been slowly working on my youtube channel I only hope you like the chapter and please if you have ideas of OC characters I would appreciate it and on a side note Yaebi and shane may seem to like each other but no not there yet ok folks so cya next chapter BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

** well I am back and I am going to spend half to a full day to do this chap because I want to make up for about 5 months of nothing *sigh* any way I would like to say thank you to all the reviews and all for being patient. And I am very sorry if the fic is short but I'll make as long as I can.**

**On a side note who likes halo 4 and black ops 2 tell me what you think of them…**

As I woke I remember two things…

One was that we were taken to jail without trial and the second thing was… I was hit in my right temple giving me a fucking bad headache and I am going to cut the solders legs off and be his worst nightmare-

Come on get a hold of yourself don't go back… I sigh content to hang here on the wall for a bit longer_ man these cuffs and chains are irritating… how long am I going to be here. _I thought and looked around my cell. To my far left there is three guards talking and drinking to them self's and occasionally laughing at us. On my side of the far left was a group of bandit's. And on the far left ahead of me is a guy in black and grey clothing since I have been here I learned he didn't do much of anything _assassin_ I thought apart for that there is nothing in here except for chains, ball and chain and the door that's ahead of me.

_I hope that jasmine and yaebi are all right_ I thought gloomy there was a sharp knock at the of the guards went and opened the door and saluted the superior clad in diamond. "We are here to collect the new prisoner to the king for questioning" he say smirking at me "when I get out of here I am going to kill you very fucking slowly" I growled my hair covering my green eye and the red seemed to have gotten darker but easier to see(how does that work?).

"Well, well, well you seem to have an attitude I can't wait to make you scream, pleading me to stop" he says walking to my cell door and unlocking it and coming in _after_ getting a diamond sword and keeping it at my neck. Wise move on his part. And cuffing my hands together in front of me and a chain from the cuffs to him and we started walking.

After 15 minutes of walking we come to a huge set of doors and we walk through. What I see is a huge room fancy golden silk as curtains over twenty meters windows, what looks to be a bed at the size of nine on a raised platform and a ugly as fuck king, medium in height, obese, warty and pimply, brown hair and eyes. And worst of all to me is the fact that he is surrounded by girls that definitely don't want to be near him. I could tell by how they hesitate and the looks in their eyes. As they see me I think there giving me looks of pity when it should be the other way around and a lot look just dead to me. I do a head count on the girls, there are 10 girls. _I swear to __**god **__if he did anything to them he is a dead man_ I think to myself.

"here is prisoner L99 identity unknown crime grefing (?) on your property your majesty" says my guard giving me a evil smile knowing something bad is going to happen to me. The kings voice sounds slow and arrogant "thank you captain bricks I have settled on the penalty for him…" he pauses licking his lips"…he gets death" bricks starts shoving me to the door.

Looking back at the king "where are my friends "king"? Stressing on the word king "…there to be working for me now" bricks shoves me again. "tell me do you think they can if your dead?" that takes the girls by surprise and the king. I slam into bricks and run to the window and jump through I regret it entirely because it a 1000 meter drop to ground and 30 to the next level below us _damn my fear of heights_. I land on it on the next level doing a parkour roll and sprint in the room next to me to find an armoury _what an idiot you don't have a convenient placed armoury below you ah well my gain in this than._ I thought _but first thing first I have to get rid of these cuffs._ I look around to find a grind wheel and use it in hopes of to break them it worked quicker than I was hoping.

I look around for weapons that interest me only iron and diamonds swords. I grab two iron and diamond swords I put the diamond in my inventory _I still don't think that will last_ I think. I dual wield the iron sword and charge the door to see three men outside the door in fucking diamond _FUCK! _Is all I think before running down the hall…

**Well I am so sorry about this being short I hope you all can forgive me and I hope you like it I guess I'll see you all later **


End file.
